


Enthralled Exhibitionist

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto watches curiously as Gladio mates with Noctis.





	Enthralled Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a shoutout to valpinelucis and their story, "Roadtrip, Interrupted". One of the first alpha/beta/omega fics I've ever read for FFXV.
> 
> It's my first foray into writing one of these stories with this kind of dynamic, so let me know how I did!

When Ignis returned to the motel from his early morning shopping trip, he wasn’t at all surprised to enter into their room and find Gladio fucking the prince of Lucis on top of the bed that he had just freshly made before he left. They had talked about Noctis’s heats two weeks before and Gladio had made it known pridefully loud last week to all three of them that the next time he entered one, he’d be the one to breed him.

 

 And Ignis couldn’t argue, otherwise he’d suffer endless complaints from the whiny omega who had been looking forward to this all month. Really, though the advisor, a beta himself, sat completely averse to this fact, he was glad Noctis wouldn’t have to suffer through another dreadful heat if he were mated finally.

 

 It boggled his mind how loud Noctis could be during sex… Pretending to not be the least bit interested, he bounced the paper bags in his arms and walked around the two lovers’ bed, bumping into the blonde beta, currently enthralled with watching his friends. “Excuse me, Prompto…”

 

 Prompto didn’t so much as flinch, just scooting half an inch without ripping his gaze from them. His bright blue eyes dilated as he studied the way Gladio pounded into him from behind, Noctis’s thighs sweaty and shiny as he let them drop open even further. He had to stop himself from shivering when he saw the brown hairs along Gladio’s huge shaft curl from the intense heat and perspiration, thrusting without so much as a purpose into the prince, deep and then surfacing again; Noctis’s body only able to take half of the great alpha’s cock.

 

 Noctis was pressed flush against the alpha’s perfectly toned chest, the back of his raven hair damp from the sweat pouring down Gladio’s muscles. He whimpered constantly now as Gladio’s knot began to take firm shape, filling him and overwhelming him as he bucked up and down on his alpha’s cock. A soft moan became a sharp gasp when Gladio bit down to mark him in the crook of his neck, biting just as hard on the other side. Prompto’s heart leapt to his throat when Gladio began to get rough. The larger man couldn't take all this patience and pushed Noctis face down on the bed, jumping to his knees to thrust even harder, grunting and growling at the growing pressure in his belly. He slipped a broad, calloused palm down to roll Noctis’s desperate cock, the prince letting slip a breathy groan that chanted three times.

 

_ “Alpha, alpha, alpha…” _

 

__ Still annoyed by how long his body took to knot the omega prince, Gladio groaned in frustration, pulling the prince’s shoulders back to shift a return to their original position. Gladio sat with his large legs arched again, Noctis centered in between them with his own legs brought up into an M, the alpha’s hands gripping on the inside of his soft thighs so possessively hard that he left numerous bruises.

 

 Suddenly, Noctis cried out in a high-pitched voice when Gladio thrust all the way in and it startled Prompto. Ignis sighed from the kitchen and set his can of Ebony coffee down, taking a short stride into the bedroom to pay the prince and his shield a brief visit in their little mating session. “Noct? What is it?”

 

 Noctis giggled, his breaths short yet heavy as he smiled beneath his closed blue eyes. “Watch us… Iggy~...”

 

 Prompto mistakenly made eye contact with the towering alpha and backed away from the bed a good five feet. “Um, Iggy? Why is Gladio so… angry right now?”

 

 Gladio’s ambers glared darkly, a fire flickering inside his irises. “M’not angry,” he growled, voice significantly lower than usual. “Just-” Noctis’s pleasured whine took immediate control of his senses again, every fiber in his body responding in kind with hasty dominance. “Baby…,” he whispered huskily against Noctis’s throat, tone monotonous and borderline threatening. “ _ My Noctis… Mine…” _

 

__ Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat, taking a seat in the leather recliner. “There’s a simple explanation, Prompto,” he said, saying his name louder over Noctis’s moan just then. “Alphas, when mating with an omega in heat, they tend to get a might aggressive and fiercely possessive. The scent of a fertile omega intoxicates them, driving them wild and forcing them to throw caution to the wind. In Gladio’s case, this is one such time. And like us, betas are completely unfazed by an omega’s scent. Still, an alpha could come by and hope to breed with us, though it may not provide him or her with the results they expect.”

 

 “There are girl alphas too?” Prompto’s question made him sound like a 5-year-old innocently asking where babies come from.

 

 “Yes. Female alphas have the same primal urges and anatomy as males, but it’s quite rare to see a male omega bonded to a female alpha.”

 

 He sniggered, the fact that Noctis presented as an omega at the age of sixteen made his engagement pretty humorous. “Do you think Lady Lunafreya is an alpha?”

 

 “No! No! No!” Noctis’s brows furrowed in discomfort, the turn of this conversation one he didn’t want to revisit. He loved Gladio, his true alpha now and the only one he’d let bond with him.

 

 Ignis approached the two lovers and shushed Noctis, smoothing his matted hair with caring fingers. “It’s alright, Noct. It’s alright, we won’t speak of her anymore… not now, anyway.” His ears began pulsing from the horrible creaking of the bed frame and turned to Gladio. “Gladio, be easy, please.”

 

 Prompto stood up and began to leave the room out of nervousness and embarrassment, but stopped when Noctis’s pathetic whimper hooked onto his emotional flutters.

 

 “Stay with me,” Noctis breathed quietly, weakly reaching for Ignis as he rolled his hips in steady time with Gladio’s. “Please?”

 

 Ignis smiled. He couldn’t resist the adorable pout of his prince’s lips and took hold of his hand, patting it soothingly. “I’ll stay, Noct, don’t worry. You’re doing a beautiful job.”

 

 “Prompto?”

 

 The blonde whipped his head around and never left Noctis’s dark, glossy orbs. “Y-yeah, Noct?”

 

 “Stay, Prompto…” He reached out further for his best friend, needing all of their presence now as Gladio’s knot took up all the space in his womb and his orgasm approached without warning. “I need you… all.”

 

 Prompto bit his lip, attempting to smile at him as he walked over cautiously, noting that Gladio’s fiery eyes were still glaring at him. “You sure it’s okay?” His eyes went wide as Noctis arched back against Gladio with a very loud moan, thinking it was pain. “Noct?! Iggy, is he hurting him?!”

 

 “Shh!” Ignis put a finger to his lips, beckoning Prompto over. “It’s fine, Prompto. Noct needs you. It’s only Gladio beginning to knot him, he’ll be fine.”

 

 So he walked over and took Noctis’s clammy hand, holding tight as he rode out his pleasure. “Does it hurt him?”

 

 “A little,” he whispered, gazing at Noctis lovingly. “But it’s all worth it, believe me.”

 

 In the confusing aftermath of their coarse mating ritual, Gladio tucked Noctis deep inside his torso and his giant arms, knot still painfully buried inside his new omega, and settled inside the warmth of their mating bed. Ignis kissed the top of Noctis’s head and left for the kitchen again, preparing their supper while Prompto remained at his prince’s side, still holding his hand.

 

 “So, Iggy? What happens now?”, he asked, watching Gladio pepper his omega lover with sloppy kisses as he fell asleep.

 

 “Now,” Ignis poked his head out of the doorway. “If Gladio has successfully knotted him, Noctis shall be expecting his pups in a short time. Hopefully, it won’t hinder our journey too much…”

 

 “Babies?!” Prompto beamed, seeing a joyful smile cross the prince’s lips on the edge of slumber. “Whoa…”

 

 “Prompto~” Noctis’s voice called to him, sleepy and slurred. “Wanna come in?”

 

 He did think he looked pretty cozy in their embrace beneath the covers. “You sure you want me to…?” Gladio was still staring him down, growling, but then he softened at Noctis’s whining, his fatherly alpha instincts finally kicking in. “I mean, I don’t wanna break in or…”

 

 “C’mere,” Noctis purred, pulling Prompto forward into the bed, cuddling in close to the blonde and sniffing him before he kissed all over his freckled face. “You smell good~...”

 

 Prompto felt tickled, laughing at Noctis’s tiny caresses. “Noct, hahaha!” He squirmed a little and then wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist, soon to be bulging with pups. He kissed his cheek, nuzzling his nose with his own. “Hi, buddy…,” he yawned. “Can I stay?”

 

 “Mm…” Noctis hummed, snuggling in closer to his alpha’s warm embrace and snaking his arms around Prompto’s neck. “Stay…”

 

 When Gladio began fucking his omega in the middle of the night, room filled with heavy grunts and squeaky moans, Prompto turned over to face Ignis and questioned their friends’ little late-night activity.

 

 “Bonding,” Ignis slurred, half asleep. “Gladio is only strengthening and reassuring their bond as mates… nothing to worry about. He wants to assure himself that Noctis will be carrying his pups, and ONLY his pups… now, good night, Prompto.” He turned away and immediately began snoring.

 

 Prompto sat propped on his elbow with a big smile on his face, watching with great amusement his friends mating once again for the third time that day. He wanted to snuggle again, but he’d settle for cuddling up to the bespectacled man beside him.

 

 His newfound knowledge in alpha and omega mating rituals made him want to feel special like that, too.

  
 “Prompto...” Ignis sighed. “Move back to your side of the bed.  _ Please. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! One-shots are all I've been able to write so far. I'm stuck on literally all of my multichapter fics... sucky...
> 
> Hope you liked. Comments, kudos, and questions are always appreciated :)


End file.
